chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superdimensional Slipspace Storage Sack
The Superdimensional Slipspace Storage Sack (also known as SSSS, Sess, S4, The Bag of Holding, or colloquially 'Ryan's Bag'), is a piece of technology that appears to be the only one of its kind. The device takes the form of a backpack, but this is where the resemblance ends. The S4 is a storage unit that manipulates the power of Slipspace which in turn creates a pocket dimension within the bag that has the volume of many, many times that of its exterior appearance. Since only one bag has ever been known to be in existence, it makes locating the manufacturer of the S4 near impossible to find. No trademarks exist on the bag itself, no tags give a crafter, and the design is generic enough that to the untrained eye, it could be indistinguishable from many other bags. The S4 is currently in the possession of Ryan L. Percy, who uses the bag as a pocket universe storage space, mainly to store weapons, ammunition, and personal items. Description The S4 has one of the most basic shapes that can be given to a backpack. It has a trapezoidal shape that's thicker at the bottom and thinner at the top. The bag is sealed two layers of zippers that may act as a safety to ensure that the bag is closed. There are no additional pouches on the bag other than the main container aperture. The bag is designed with two shoulder straps and can be adjusted to fit over military armor. It is possible that the S4 is a prototype that could have been intended to be part of a larger line, but as stated previously, no other examples of such a storage device have been seen to exist. There is no clear indication as to how the bag is powered, how long it can be oprated for, or if it is even required to be fed by a power source. Some have believed that the fibers of the bag themselves are actually microwires that turn the whole bag into a supercomputer. This may explain how the bag is able to open the rift in the first place. As for the location of the power source, some have speculated that the power source is located inside the bag itself, which would prevent it from getting damaged, but this raises another question on how the power source could have gotten inside the bag itself before it was activated. Percy does not explain this point, quite possibly because he doesn't know himself. The interior of the bag is believed to be a magnified version of what would normally be inside the bag. Ryan is the only person that has actually been inside of the bag, which according to him, resulted in an expedition of a strange land that lasted four days. Ryan claims to have nearly died of dehydration when he happened to find the exit out of the bag. Ryan gives changing tales about what the inside of the S4 looks like, which could be an effort to throw off suspicion of those who wish to know, but then again, it could be possible that Ryan could have seen multiple 'regions' within the bag. The internal volume cannot be conclusively calculated, but given the items that have been retrieved from the bag, it is possible that it is the size, at least, of a warehouse. The number of items that can be stored in the bag could also possibly be proportional to the size of items being stored, acting as something of a bandwidth. Percy speculates that this is the only time that items may not be stored, but Percy also admits that this is merely a guess and that he has never hit the limit yet. He believes "it will be a sad day when that time comes". Offers have been made for the bag which have been upwards of hundreds of millions of credits, all of which Ryan refused to take, citing the uniqueness of the bag which he would not want to give up. Ryan says that he may want to be buried within the bag as a joke. Multiple companies have tried to replicate the S4's capability, but none can repeat the feat that made the SSSS unique. Nobody knows how it works. There are rumors that the bag has been constructed by the elusive and hyper-secretive company Doran Industries, though it has never been proven. It is wondered if anybody else has been in possession of this bag. How did Ryan get a hold of it, and what happened to the previous owners? Percy remains silent on the issue. Items Retrieved from Bag *Rocket launcher *Rifles *Ammunition *Beer *Adult video discs. *Magazines (books) Behind the Scenes The puprose of the bag here was only to add to Ryan's rediculous factor. Ryan is the only guy in my stories I believe could encounter the Fourth Wall, break it down with his bare hands, and then rebuild it in his own image. His equipment needs to reflect that. So enter The Bag. What originally was a childhood concept to be anything that the characters needed started to mature into something else entirely. This bag, like Ryan, has refuge in audacity. I am happy to let it break the rules of the story because it is so rediculous it doesn't need to follow any rules. I suppose that the rules of comedy run the S4. However, none of the characters seem to be able to use it to pull Deus ex Machinae out of it. Apparently an army can't fit inside. I always made jokes about characters that were able to go inside the bag and roam around for a while. Ryan probably would do this simply because he is Ryan, so why the hell not. Appearances *Shadow in the Dark (First Appearance) *The Terran Incident *Infested *Warpath Category:Lore Category:Technology